The Meeting
by Shadowgate
Summary: Slippery and Tickety have a chat.


THE MEETING

By Shadowgate

The following is a Blues Clues fan fiction story where Tickety and Slippery chat.

….

It was 9AM and Steve Burns just left the bathroom and headed downstairs. He was just one of thousands of Americans who worked from home.

Tickety couldn't help but ask Slippery if he was concerned about Steve being under stress.

Slippery replied "oh Tickety you worry too much. Look on the bright side he hasn't slipped over me."

Tickety got annoyed and said "that's not very funny Slippery."

Tickety immediately pointed out that for a guy who worked inside his home and didn't have to battle morning rush hour traffic he was under lots of stress.

Slippery stated with a big smile "well maybe he's excited about some big plan he's got."

Tickety got suspicious and asked "do you know of something special going on?"

Slippery answered "well a month from now Blue's birthday will take place."

Tickety giggled and said "that's a month from now. For now Blue along with her friend Periwinkle are busy in school."

Slippery asked "is it true they get to draw pictures in school all day?"

Tickety explained it was more complicated than that. She explained they have to learn to read big books and even complex math.

Slippery certainly didn't smile at the explanations and went on to ask "what if you could go to school?"

Tickety said "I like my job here telling time as a house clock."

Slippery asked what kind of cake would they serve at Blue's Birthday Party and Tickety explained she had no idea.

Slippery went on to say "well I hope Steve does not have a barbeque. What if the wind is so strong it blows him away?"

Tickety answered "I doubt the wind will be strong enough to blow him away. Even if the wind is strong let's remember Steve is at least five foot eight inches tall. Why quite frankly it would be much more likely for him to slip over you than to get blown away by the wind."

Slippery was not amused and said "well it's not like I'd make him slip over me. Come on just because my name is Slippery does not mean I'm a prankster."

Tickety said "oh I'm kidding with you let's not throw a fit."

Slippery says "thank you and I'm helpful to Steve."

Tickety replied "oh and I'm not."

Slippery explained that thanks to him Steve does not smell bad.

Tickety then pointed out "well again if he takes too much time with you then he'll be late. That's why I'm in this house." Slippery said "well we both help out Steve in our own ways but you really take the cake Tickety."

Tickety responded "what kind of cake will Blue get for her birthday? Do you think it will be cheesecake?"

Slippery answered "I'm sure it will have a big white bone on top of it."

They both giggle.

Tickety asked "did you know vinegar is used in baking all cakes but once you're done with the cake you don't even taste it?"

Slippery was surprised and said "oh well I'm glad I don't taste it because it's sour where as I smell sweet."

ALL OF THE SUDDEN STEVE BUSTED INTO THE BATHROOM AND HE WAS VERY TROUBLED.

Steve said "oh the oven timer is broken and I need a clock to time the cake I'm going to bake! Oh what am I going to do?"

Slippery and Tickety both looked at each other smiling since the answer was pretty obvious.

Steve then said "I know I'll use Tickety. Oh Tickety you have a very wonderful important job to do."

Steve went on to explain the obvious and took Tickety into the kitchen.

3 HOURS LATER

Tickety was put back in the bathroom and she picked up on her conversation with Slippery.

"Well Slippery it just so happens they're baking a cake but not for Blue. It's for Periwinkle and it's a German Chocolate Cake. Oh and don't worry you're invited to the party."

Slippery was pleased but then said to Tickety "you smell like vinegar."

Tickety was annoyed and said "oh Slippery at least you won't taste it in the cake."

They both giggle.

Slippery said "oh I will bet that cake smells as wonderful as I do."

Tickety said "oh it does."

All of the sudden barking is heard.

Tickety exclaimed "Blue is home!"

Then more barking is heard.

Slippery points out "that must be Periwinkle."

Tickety states "when those two get together it's a big party even if it's not someone's birthday."

Slippery responded "that's right!"

Tickety asked "aren't you glad you live in this house? I mean for a bar of soap you sure get a ton of excitement."

Slippery pointed out "well I'm not just another bar of soap and you're not just another you can walk and talk. Lots of clocks hang on walls."

Tickety's alarm goes off and she tells Slippery it's 3PM and in two hours they'll have cake.

Slippery said "well Steve seems happy now oh but for the past few days he was under some stress."

Tickety explained that even when there's a happy occasion the preparation for that occasion can result in stress on people.

Slippery got the idea somewhat but then they moved on to talk about what Blue and Periwinkle did in school that day.

Slippery was impressed to hear that Blue could solve the hardest math problems the teacher put up on the chalkboard. He was also impressed to hear about the art assignment they were given.

The art assignment for Blue's class was to draw a picture of what the inside of their houses looked like. Slippery and Tickety loved the picture Blue drew. They were pleased with how accurate she was in drawing them both inside the bathroom.

Of course it wasn't very difficult to draw a clock or bar of soap.

Slippery soon grew impatient knowing there was a cake and birthday party awaiting them.

Tickety had her alarm set for 5:00 and told Slippery they had no choice but to continue chatting until the alarm went off.

Tickety and Slippery were both happy with the way the day has gone. At 5PM they are all invited to the living room for cake.

THE END


End file.
